A Valentines Suprise Indeed
by VixenOfTheWolves
Summary: A short fanfic I wrote about Hiei trying to make rice balls for Kurama...Oneshot & Yaoi!


This is just a little Hiei X Kurama fic I came up with. (As you should know I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei lay there pretending to sleep as his foxy lover slipped out of their bed. Slightly opening one red eye he watched, smirking inwardly, as the red haired teenager stripped down, completely oblivious to the audience. Kurama quickly dressed in a simple long-sleeved white polo shirt and jeans before going downstairs. Hiei listened to the sounds of his lover getting ready for work. The sound of the front door slamming shut indicated Kurama's departure.

Hiei lay there for a while after, determined on staying in the warm safety of the bed all day. That continued on for until 10am when Hiei's stomach made its demands for food clear. Muttering curses under his breath Hiei grudgingly pried himself from the bed. After getting dressed in his normal attire Hiei made his way downstairs to the kitchen. On the bench he found a plate of bacon and eggs with a side of strawberries. Picking it up he found a note underneath. "Hiei, I made you this breakfast since you were 'preoccupied'. I'll be home around 5pm. Until then…Happy Valentines Day!" Hiei read aloud. 'Isn't Valentines that stupid holiday for lovers?' Hiei wondered. With a shrug of the shoulders Hiei replaced the thought with breakfast.

After breakfast Hiei sat around watching TV half-heartedly. Switching the TV off he lay on the couch looking up at the ceiling. 'This is so boring.' Thought Hiei, getting more bored with every second that passed. Finally an idea struck Hiei. Why didn't he cook something for Kurama for Valentines? Happily Hiei jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Flicking through one of Kurama's many cookbooks Hiei finally settled on Rice balls. They seemed easy enough. Leaving the book open on the bench Hiei started searching for utensils and ingredients. Picking through the draws and cupboards Hiei soon realised he didn't even know what half of them were. Turning back to the book he was relieved to see they showed visuals as well as written instructions. Making a mental note as to everything he would need Hiei returned to his search. After an hour of stressful searching Hiei finally had everything, ingredients and materials. Hiei was just about to start when he noticed another picture showing someone putting a small piece of fruit in the ball. 'I think Kurama would like those kinds best.' He thought. So going into the fridge Hiei pulled out a bunch of strawberries and baby plums. Setting them on the bench he set to work.

Kurama arrived home at the time allocated in his note. Closing the door behind him he called out to his beloved fire demon. "Hiei, I'm home!" Receiving no answer he headed to the kitchen to make dinner. When he got there his eyes widened in horror and his mouth fell agape. A small "Ah" slipped from his mouth. Hiei turned around covered in rice and fruit fragments. "Hi Kurama!" Hiei said cheerfully, a big smile on his face. Kurama's expression went from shock to anger. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" he roared furiously. Hiei coward before him his usually expressionless eyes brimming with confusion and fear. Kurama continued on, oblivious. "LOOK AT THIS MESS! DO YOU KNOW WHO'S GOTTTA CLEAN THIS UP? ME! AND DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT'S GONNA TAKE!" Kurama glared daggers at Hiei. Hiei looked into his lovers beautiful green eyes tears falling silently down his child-like face as he held out his tray of rice balls. Kurama looked at them confused. "I knew Valentines Day was important to you and since I didn't have anything to give you I made you these rice balls. Kurama looked from the delicious smelling rice balls to Hiei. Kurama took one long look at Hiei, eyes large and tearful, covered in rice and looking every bit a 4-year-old child, and felt his heart melt. Grabbing the rice balls and moving them out of the way Kurama pulled Hiei into a gentle, loving hug. "Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you Hiei. Thankyou." He said sincerely. Hiei replied by tightening his grip on Kurama's waist. Kurama bent down and the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Pulling away Hiei grabbed the rice balls and held the tray out to Kurama. "Rice ball?" he offered smiling. Kurama smiled back and grabbed one with a plum in it. Tentively taking a bite he was surprised to find them tasteful and bursting with flavour. "It's good." He complimented, devouring the rest. Hiei smiled and the together the two of them ate the rice balls and afterwards shared a large bowl of ice-cream. Afterwards Kurama turned to Hiei. "Now it's time for my Valentines gift." He said. Hiei cocked his head confused at why Kurama was eve slightly nervous. Grabbing Hiei's hand seemed to calm Kurama a little. "Hiei, will you be my mate?" Hiei's eyes widened and his face took on a large smile of pure joy. "Of course!" he yelled throwing himself onto Kurama. "Stupid fox. Of course I will" he muttered burying his face into the crook of Kurama's neck. Kurama smiled at this remark and gathering Hiei up in his arms he carried him up to the bedroom. "Thankyou."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot. I know Hiei's a little out of character but oh well. But can you just imagine that? Hiei with that look on his face? CUTE! (Any questions you have can be happily answered.)


End file.
